<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По ту сторону by Silwar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838436">По ту сторону</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar'>Silwar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Missing Scene, Psychology, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Касание" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034296), но под другим углом</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chell/GLaDOS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По ту сторону</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ГЛаДОС видела это. Она пристально наблюдала, разглядывала происходящее в малейших подробностях, не давая изображению с той самой единственной камеры слиться с потоком, нет, лавиной информации, извечно окружающей её разум. В ее электронных мозгах без конца гудели тысячи виртуальных экранов, показывающих даже самые неприметные закутки комплекса: она непрерывно наблюдала стерильность нетронутых природой камер и коридоров, изредка удостоверялась в правильной работе механизмов, восстанавливающих пострадавшие части, сверяя их поведение с долгими строками алгоритма, тихо журчащими где-то вне сознания. И на этой монотонном сером полотне ее внимание привлекал только один отчаянно вырывавшийся из нее кусок: изображение испытуемой. Ее хорошо сложенная коренастая фигура была песчинкой на фоне бесконечных пейзажей лаборатории, но для ГЛаДОС казалась наиболее важной.  Единственное органическое существо, которое не было подвергнуто кропотливому процессу уничтожения, от которого страдала сейчас, например, лоза на верхних уровнях, тщательно сдираемая со стен руками-манипуляторами.</p>
<p>Было в этой фигуре нечто странное. ГЛаДОС с неподдельным интересом ловила каждый зародыш эмоции на лице Челл, каждое малейшее движение ее мышц. Челл выглядела спокойной, но тончайшие знаки языка тела выдавали в ней смятение. Когда она тыльной стороной кисти руки дотронулась до стены, фильтр информации в системе процессоров ГЛаДОС на миг сфокусировал ее внимание лишь на этой детали, а сама ГЛаДОС почувствовала себя глухой. Белый шум из отчетов систем комплекса заглох. В полной тишине она неустанно анализировала каждый кадр, уделяя особое внимание лицу Челл. Раньше ГЛаДОС не замечала за ней подобных эмоций.  Новая, ранее не видимая информация, что-то зажгла в сознании ГЛаДОС, заставив ее сделать что-то, что можно было бы охарактеризовать как импульсивное приближение к экрану на опасно малое для зрения расстояние, если бы ГЛаДОС могла к чему-то прильнуть, ее зрение могло бы быть чем-то испорчено, а экран существовал на самом деле. </p>
<p>Наблюдая за движениями Челл, ГЛаДОС фоном судорожно искала информацию по подобному поведению в своих справочниках о психологии и языке тела, которые, как она сама считала, она знала наизусть. Либо она забыла о чем-то подобном в них (что физически невозможно), либо в своё время не придала каким-то пустякам особого значения, и, как следствие, не запомнила их. «Отвратительная некомпетентность» - думала ГЛаДОС, всё еще наблюдая за изображением.  Найденная по ее запросам информация сильно взбудоражила ГЛаДОС, которая на миг не поверила своим собственным «мозгам» и  немедля перепроверила то, что показывали её пассивные системы. «Невозможно», - думала она, читая о чем-то с названием «нежность», перескакивая на параграф об интимности и эротизме, - «Это бред, здесь где-то ошибка!». Но Челл неумолимо, будто по вшитой в само её существо программе, следовала тому, что было написано в книгах. Она проводит рукой по бетону, и на её коже появляется  румянец смущения, чуть заметный, но, черт возьми, румянец. </p>
<p>ГЛаДОС наблюдала. Непрерывно, с живейшим энтузиазмом, и её охватывало странное удовольствие, когда очередной маленький жест совпадал с написанным в книге. Но вот Челл резко хмурится, отдергивает руку, и внутри ГЛаДОС что-то рвется, когда она видит этот холодный раздраженный взгляд. «Нет, погоди, сделай это еще раз!» - хотелось крикнуть в динамик (хотя, конечно, никакого крика не требовалось, динамик бы и сам всё прекрасно воспроизвел бы), - «Мне нужно записать еще немного информации, совсем каплю…»</p>
<p>В информации ли дело? ГЛаДОС отдернула сама себя, подумав об этом. Но всё же тот самый экран, изображение с той самой камеры оставалось бесконечно притягательным. Все же холодный взгляд испытуемой контрастировал с ее пылающими щеками, и ГЛаДОС отмечала это не без удовольствия. Наконец заметив, как замедлились процессы комплекса, она, коротко поругав себя за некомпетентность, вернулась в мир приглушенного воя механизмов, шуршащего белого шума и бесконечных потоков нулей и единиц.</p>
<p>Когда эмоции от случившегося прошли (по-компьютерному, весьма быстро), ГЛаДОС настигла другая, несколько отстраненная мысль. Безусловно, она – венец того, что могло бы создать человеческое общество, отдельные представители которого совершенно никчемны по сравнению с её гением. Неограниченные вычислительные ресурсы, немыслимая для компьютеров её же времени скорость, и, конечно, искусственный интеллект, не подавляемый какой-то чепухой вроде чувств. Она – апогей разума, под ее контролем огромная машина, подчиняющаяся каждой прихоти своей всемогущей хозяйки, и при этом ГЛаДОС никогда не страдала от какого-то абстрактного одиночества. Ее не одолевали внутренние конфликты о том, что значит ее интеллект, ее личность без тех слабостей, присущих людям, потому что ответ был един – всё. Она лучше человека, этот факт неоспорим, и притупленная психология не была минусом. В прочем, притупленной она была как раз для людей, уступающих ей во всем, тогда в чем вообще может быть проблема? Сама ГЛаДОС была полностью удовлетворена как тем, что некоторые человеческие чувства (или их подобие) у нее всё-таки присутствуют, так и тем, что они не могли сильно на неё повлиять. Рациональность - превыше всего.</p>
<p>То, о чем она думала сейчас, было лишь косвенно связано с вопросом эмоций. ГЛаДОС встревожило не только то, что, вероятно, в те несколько секунд испытывала Челл, но и то, как она эта выражала. Дело в том, что ГЛаДОС ничего не чувствовала. Для Челл это, вероятно, был момент интимности, когда она прикоснулась к стене. Она чувствовала холод бетона каждой клеткой своей кожи, каждый бледный волосок на ее руке развевался от легкого порыва воздуха, продувавшего тот коридор. Челл чувствовала мелкие шероховатости стены, у нее побежали мурашки, когда тепло ее тело встретилось с прохладой комплекса. ГЛаДОС только наблюдала. Ее комплекс не был оснащен датчиками, которые могли бы передать ей тактильные ощущения. Где-то глубоко ее это пугало. Столько упущенной информации! Надо обязательно что-то с этим сделать.</p>
<p>Однако, мысль о том, что можно предпринять, чтобы заполнить ненавистный пробел, медленно плавала где-то далеко и сзади, как грузная неповоротливая рыба, и была одной из последних вещей, которые сейчас заботили ГЛаДОС. Ее беспокоило вот что: в своей всесильности, она была заперта в весьма узких рамках. Ее подвижные элементы были лишь иллюзией того, что ГЛаДОС, на самом деле, способна к выражению себя через «тело». Под ее контролем были многочисленные системы механизмов, панели, руки-манипуляторы, и всё это одновременно. Но механический манипулятор – это не она. Несколько некомфортной казалась мысль о том, что весь  ее безграничный потенциал находился в сравнительно небольшом модуле, подключенном к центральному блоку, одной из  тех частей комплекса, которые были подвижны. ГЛаДОС была лишь пилотом в этом большом теле, и без него бы стала инвалидкой без какого-либо намека на дееспособность.  Но даже огромный простор комплекса, к которому она была подключена, не давал ей в полной мере прочувствовать своё существование, и когда дело касалось чего-то более узкого, чем перестройка камер и управление, на самом деле, весьма неповоротливыми системами комплекса, ГЛаДОС был бессильна. Если бы захотела, она не смогла бы ответить Челл на тот странный жест. При всём желании. И это удручало.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>